


Le Peintre et le Rōnin

by Maeglin_Surion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has Feelings (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Episode: s01e03 Hard Times, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Japan, M/M, Mutual Pining, Samurai, Secret Santa
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: Tandis qu’il profite (innocemment) d'une certaine accalmie pour aller jeter un œil (culinaire) en Extrême-Orient, notamment à un pays insulaire alors mieux fermé qu'une huître (le Japon), Aziraphale se fait (comme de juste) harponner par Gabriel. Il se retrouve donc à réfléchir (un peu précipitamment) à une justification (plausible) quant à sa présence en ces contrées si éloignées (de l'Europe et de Dieu)... et finit par organiser non pas une, mais deux missions d'évangélisation qui lui valent de vagues félicitations de Gabriel.C’est avec un talent certain qu’Aziraphale tend vite à glisser de l’autel à la (bonne) chère, et il entend alors par hasard parler d'un mystérieuxrōnin. Les rumeurs au sujet de ce samouraï errant semblent pressées de muer en légende, et la multitude de serpents qu'il laisse dans son sillage terrifie autant que son incroyable couronne de flamme.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Textes du Collectif NONAME





	1. Aquarelle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chambre 313 (JustPaulInHere)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPaulInHere/gifts).



> Cette fiction en trois parties sur les Ineffable Husbands se déroule pendant l'épisode 3 "Hard Times" de la série. Elle peut donc s'intercaler au niveau des flashbacks où on les croise successivement en Mésopotamie, à Rome, etc. L'histoire se déroule à la fin du XVIe siècle, quelque part sur l'île de Honshu.
> 
> Puis, accessoirement, c'est un cadeau pour JustPaulInHere :) Je te souhaite un heureux Secret Santa et j'espère que ce petit mariage Good Omens/Japon te plaira !

C’était une belle journée. Les rayons du soleil avaient réchauffé la terre encore engourdie par l’hiver, et à présent que l’astre disparaissait à l’ouest, le brouillard étendait à nouveau ses bras blancs entre les arbres et sur les champs. Quelques plaques de neige jetée çà et là comme des éclaboussures de peinture rappelaient à l’observateur que l’hiver n'en avait pas encore fini.

Un renard déchira soudain le silence de son glapissement et un homme, installé en tailleur à l’orée de la forêt, leva la tête pour le contempler. L’animal, d’un roux flamboyant, trottinait dans le pré teinté d’or et ses appels fréquents résonnaient dans l’atmosphère alourdie par la brume. Le pinceau de l’inconnu se posa alors sur le papier, et d’un geste sûr, fit naître un nouveau renard, infiniment plus petit. Il traversait le paysage onirique à la manière d’une apparition, disparaissant dans de fugaces nébulosités, surgissant du néant à la faveur d’un rayon de soleil. Mais lorsque celui-ci disparut derrière la montagne, la nuit vint engloutir le rêve.

L’homme sourit et ferma un moment les yeux pour profiter des cris rauques du renard et se laisser emporter par cette impression fugitive de flotter dans un autre monde. Puis, il rangea son pinceau et le reste de son matériel et, son carnet sous le bras, regagna le village.

C’était un endroit calme où les gens consacraient leur temps aux travaux des champs et aux tâches quotidiennes. Ils semblaient à jamais protégés des troubles qui secouaient le pays.

Une nouvelle façon de penser était cependant venue ébranler leur quotidien, à travers un étranger nommé Alessandro Valignano. Il était venu d’au-delà des mers, de la lointaine Italie. Il leur avait parlé d’un dieu unique. Il les avait écoutés lorsqu’ils avaient craint pour leurs croyances. Il les avait rassurés. Dans son sillage, près d'une vingtaine de personnes s’était convertie au christianisme, et une petite chapelle avait même été construite sur l’un des champs du vieux Goto.

Quelques années plus tard, c’était encore Goto qui avait offert le gîte à l’artiste inconnu, époustouflé par la facilité avec laquelle il faisait naître la vie sur du papier. Intrigué, aussi, par la blancheur de sa peau, le bleu de ses yeux et ses cheveux aussi pâles que le brouillard.

Ainsi, le nouveau venu avait appris leur langue, leurs mœurs, avec respect et patience. Il avait pris la tenue d’un vrai Japonais. Il leur avait appris à voir plus loin que la vision de Valignano. Il leur avait montré une facette plus spirituelle de Dieu. Il leur avait parlé du Jardin d’Éden. Il leur avait dessiné des cathédrales, immenses vaisseaux de pierre et de lumière. Il avait peint des paraboles, et il avait mis de la couleur sur leur nouveau dieu.

Mais leur raconter l’Histoire, la vraie, lui était impossible.

Et ils aurait été incapables de comprendre, car une génération n’était pas suffisante.

Il suscitait cependant une incommensurable curiosité chez ses hôtes, et ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à remarquer qu'il ne prenait jamais de repos. Ils le prirent pour un _yōkai_ et craignirent pour leurs vies. Alors, l’inconnu choisit de leur parler des anges et des démons. Il choisit de leur dire que certains étaient parfois envoyés sur Terre par Dieu ou par Satan. Il choisit de leur avouer qu’il avait lui-même été envoyé par Dieu pour déjouer les malveillances des démons. À sa grande surprise, ils ne prirent pas peur. Ils se contentèrent de hocher gravement la tête, puis dirent :

« Les _kami_ bienveillants sont les bienvenus. Sois le bienvenu. »

L’ange sourit alors, conscient du chemin qu’il leur restait à parcourir avant de se détacher de l’animisme, et accepta leur confiance avec reconnaissance.

À compter de ce jour, les villageois commencèrent à l’intégrer dans leur vie en lui contant leurs journées, ou en lui portant des nouvelles des batailles qui éclataient un peu partout dans le pays.

Un soir, Kei le Sombre, surnommé ainsi en raison de son passé de _rōnin_ dont il refusait obstinément de parler tandis qu’il ne se séparait jamais de ses sabres, vint trouver l’inconnu et l’invita à le rejoindre près du feu. Quelques adultes et quatre enfants s’y trouvaient déjà. Ils faisaient griller de la viande sur des piques en bois et en ajoutèrent deux pour les nouveaux arrivants.

« Installe-toi, Aziraphale-san.

― Merci, Kei-san. » dit l’ange en s’asseyant.

Il sourit aux autres mais s’aperçut bien vite que l’ambiance n’était guère joyeuse. Le samouraï s’assit près de lui, posa ses lames sur ses genoux, puis commença son récit :

« Il y a trois jours, je suis parti à l’est. La forêt était trop calme, même les oiseaux semblaient se terrer. J’ai marché toute une journée et je suis arrivé devant un tableau monstrueux. Un champ de bataille rougi par le sang des guerriers. Des villages en feu. Et des serpents. Il y avait tellement de serpents… Jamais je n’en avais vu autant, de toutes sortes ! Partout ! Ils étaient dans les branches, ils étaient sur les cadavres, ils étaient près des survivants… Et aucun ne mordait, même pas les _mamushi_ ! J’en ai pris des pleines poignées entre les mains, et ils ne m’ont rien fait ! »

Son immobilité contrastait fortement avec le ton de sa voix, et son auditoire rythmait son récit d'onomatopées et autres sifflements admiratifs ou inquiets. Aziraphale, quant à lui, suivait en silence. Il n’avait entendu parler d’aucun projet d’ampleur lié au Japon, ni de son côté, ni de l’autre – il avait d’ailleurs appris (rappelé) l’existence même du pays à Gabriel (et ça ne devait pas être beaucoup plus fameux de l'autre côté) – mais cette abondance de serpents n’avait rien de naturelle.

Il récapitula alors mentalement les faits dont il avait connaissance. François-Xavier, Alessandro Valignano… et quoi ? Il avait certes vu se dresser face à eux de farouches oppositions, mais de là à supposer que des démons étaient derrière tout ça… D’ailleurs, François-Xavier et Valignano n’avaient été que des éclaireurs, des essais pour tâter le terrain et lancer une première impulsion de mission chrétienne en Extrême-Orient. Une idée de Gabriel. Enfin, une idée d’Aziraphale parvenue aux oreilles de Gabriel. L’archange avait trouvé enthousiasmant le projet d’envoyer des Chrétiens jouer les missionnaires par-delà les mers. Et Aziraphale avait proposé d’aller jeter un œil à tout cela pour évaluer la viabilité du projet sur le long terme. Entre autres.

Ainsi, l’aval des archanges obtenu, Aziraphale avait rejoint François-Xavier, légat du pape, et l’avait accompagné jusqu'au Japon et dans ses démarches auprès du _daimyo_ pour obtenir l’autorisation de prêcher. Afin d’appuyer concrètement les arguments du missionnaire, il avait naturellement accompli quelques petites choses plus ou moins notables, dont une pêche miraculeuse qui faisait encore beaucoup parler d’elle…

Puis, quelques années après la mort de François-Xavier, Aziraphale avait accueilli le visiteur général Alexandre Valignano. Avec lui, le christianisme avait eu droit à un plus fort essor, mais se heurtait encore et toujours à l’hostilité du clergé bouddhique et à l’instabilité politique apparemment perpétuelle de ce pays.

Le Japon était alors, pour ainsi dire, un terrain neutre non encore conquis. Ni Dieu, ni Satan n’avait la mainmise dessus et Aziraphale se doutait bien que son côté n’avait pas été le seul à envisager d’un jour s’implanter ici. Mais cette invasion de serpents pacifiques n’était pas vraiment du style de l’Opposition… Ils auraient dû mordre, au moins. Ou engendrer des épidémies… et pas uniquement la peur et l’incompréhension. Aziraphale savait qu’Hastur et Ligur préféraient les choses plus spectaculaires et moins… insidieuses… Bref, tout cela ne collait pas…

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par un chœur épouvanté. L’air perdu, il cligna des yeux et dévisagea ses camarades. Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur Kei qui, les yeux clos et la tête baissée, hochait la tête en silence.

« Oh ! Le _rōnin_ noir ? C’est vrai ? Tu l’as vu ? C’est vrai ? s’exclama un enfant.

― Il était vraiment fait d’ombre et de feu ? C’est vrai ce qu’on raconte ? ajouta un autre.

― Hiro il a dit qu’il est pas vraiment un humain, souffla une fillette.

― C’est un _yōkai_ ! affirma son frère.

― Chut ! Ça suffit, intervint Goto. Kei, nous t’écoutons. »

Les enfants se rassirent et le samouraï s’inclina légèrement. Le récit avait définitivement piqué la curiosité d’Aziraphale. Son attention revint.

« J’ai vu quelque chose, là-bas. On aurait dit un samouraï. Il portait les sabres, mais il y avait quelque chose d’étrange… Sa silhouette ondulait, avait quelque chose d’imprécis… Je l’ai aperçu dans le village en feu, sur le champ de bataille et sur la colline tandis que je m’éloignais. Il m’observait, j’en suis sûr… Je ne sais pas si c’était un _yōkai_ ou un _rōnin_ , mais ce dont je suis certain, c’est que personne ne peut se déplacer aussi vite. »

Il se tut un moment pour mordre dans son morceau de viande et prit son temps pour mâcher, indifférent aux suppliques des enfants qui mourraient d’envie d’en savoir plus. Finalement, il les congédia. Évidemment, ceux-ci protestèrent, mais Kei se montra intraitable, les fusillant de ses yeux noirs implacables. Lorsque le silence revint enfin, il se tourna vers les autres.

« C’était un être comme toi, commença-t-il en s’adressant à Aziraphale. Tu as des cheveux couleur de brume. Les siens sont comme le feu. Je n’ai jamais vu une chose pareille. Ils dansaient autour de lui comme un rideau de flammes.

― Il ne peut pas être comme Aziraphale-san, intervint une jeune femme que l’ange avait sauvée d’une gangrène. Ce _rōnin_ est un mauvais présage.

― Je ne sais pas, souffla un autre, la rumeur court qu’il sauve les enfants égarés et les ramène chez eux.

― Mais il apparaît toujours quand la mort rôde, souligna Goto en secouant son visage buriné.

― Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Aziraphale.

― Ce _rōnin_ a déjà été vu dans tout le pays, expliqua Kei. Parfois presque simultanément à des endroits distants de plus de deux semaines de marche. Toujours sur ou près des champs de bataille. D’aucuns racontent qu’où qu’il passe, les serpents grouillent. »

Il se tut et planta ses yeux de jais dans ceux, bleu azur, d’Aziraphale.

« Ce n’est pas naturel, reprit-il, il fait trop froid pour les serpents. On n’en voit aucun à cette période de l’année, en temps normal. Et ces bêtes ne se rassemblent pas comme ça. J’en ai vu que je n’avais encore jamais vu, je ne sais même pas s’ils existent vraiment. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Je croyais que pareils propos étaient ceux d’illuminés, que l’épouvante de la guerre avait eu raison de leur bon sens, mais j’avais tort, ou alors le mien est tout aussi émoussé. Alors je te le demande, Aziraphale-san, y a-t-il parmi les tiens un être pareil ? »

L’ange ne savait quoi répondre. La description faite par Kei le Sombre lui faisait bien penser à quelqu’un, mais il faisait des efforts pour le chasser de ses pensées. Il trouvait qu’il pensait trop à lui depuis Florence et leurs retrouvailles dans l’atelier de Leonardo da Vinci. Beaucoup trop. Ce n’était pas parce qu’il était question de serpents et de cheveux roux que…

« Aziraphale-san ?

― Ou-oui, pardon, je… je réfléchissais. »

Il rougit. Les autres hochèrent la tête, graves et respectueux.

« Il y a chez nous deux camps, dit Aziraphale. Celui de Dieu – le mien – et celui de l’Ennemi. Le mystérieux _rōnin_ est peut-être un de ceux-là. Mais peut-être qu’il n’est qu’un samouraï errant. En des temps aussi troublés, les légendes naissent vite.

― Et les serpents ?

― Je n’ai pas de réponse. »

Ce qui n’était pas tout à fait vrai. Mais ils hochèrent la tête et cessèrent de le questionner. Au bout d’un moment, la fatigue se fit sentir et Aziraphale se retrouva seul près du feu. Il remit un peu de bois et alla chercher son matériel. L’histoire de Kei l’intriguait et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à _lui_. Il laissa aller son pinceau toute la nuit, et au petit matin, de petites aiguilles le tirèrent douloureusement de ses rêveries.

Aziraphale tourna un visage surpris vers la boule de poils qui mordillait consciencieusement son poignet endolori. Satisfait d’avoir enfin obtenu son attention, le chiot s’assit et lui fit les gros yeux. Dubitatif l’ange fronça les sourcils et l’animal, dont la patience s'effritait, jappa et le poussa de la truffe. Un rire rauque éclata en surplomb, faisant sursauter Aziraphale qui leva la tête pour découvrir Goto, accoudé à sa fenêtre.

« Il veut le reste de viande. Donne-le-lui, c’est gelé de toute façon ; ça lui fera les dents ! » lui lança-t-il avant de rentrer.

L’ange retira alors les morceaux glacés de la pique de bois et les posa devant le chiot qui, soudain tout content, sautilla en remuant la queue, tenta d’attraper les trois en même temps, puis, finalement, en prit deux et s’échappa. Amusé par la scène, Aziraphale sourit et baissa la tête vers ce qui venait de froisser sur ses genoux. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent alors et il eut un mouvement de recul. Ses pensées avaient tant vagabondé cette nuit qu’il n’avait pas le moindre souvenir de ce que sa main avait peint.

Sur la feuille se trouvait un homme grand et fin debout dans la brume du levant. Il était pieds nus dans la rosée et portait une tenue noire à mi-chemin entre la toge et le kimono. Son visage, visible de profil, était encadré de longs cheveux roux et bouclés qui lui tombaient dans le dos en une cascade lumineuse. Il tendait la main droite vers l’animal qui se tenait près de lui : c’était un renard au museau levé qui le dévisageait de ses yeux noirs et brillants. L’ambiance de la scène était douce, presque tendre, comme un instant hors du temps, comme une réminiscence du Jardin. Aziraphale se surpris à sourire en contemplant cette apparition, murmurant :

« Crowley… est-ce de toi qu’ils parlent tous ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rōnin (浪人) : samouraï errant sans maître, assimilé à un paria.  
> Yōkai (妖怪) : démon, fantôme, esprit trouble-fête japonais...  
> Kami (神) : divinité shintoïste pouvant prendre, comme les yōkai, différentes formes.  
> -san (さん) : suffixe japonais (passe-partout) marquant le respect.  
> Daimyo (大名) : gouverneur de province, sous les ordres du shōgun (将軍 ; général), lui-même théoriquement sous les ordres de l'empereur, mais le rôle de ce dernier était surtout symbolique, à cette époque.  
> Mamushi (ニホンマムシ ; _Gloydius blomhoffii_ ) : serpent venimeux japonais qu'on retrouve un peu partout dans l'archipel.  
> François-Xavier : légat du pape et l'un des fondateurs de la Compagnie de Jésus. A initié la christianisation du Japon vers 1549.  
> Alessandro Valignano : visiteur général de l'ordre des jésuites qui a réorganisé la mission chrétienne au Japon et a beaucoup travaillé à y développer cette religion.


	2. Serpent, crapaud et caméléon

À près de cent-vingt kilomètres de là, un samouraï presque identique à l’aquarelle d’Aziraphale marchait sur la route longeant la côte. Son kimono était orné sur le devant d’une petite broderie d’argent en forme de serpent enroulé. Les fourreaux protégeant ses sabres étaient d’un noir brillant et reflétaient la lumière du soleil. Son vêtement et ses cheveux de feu ondulaient furieusement dans la brise marine. Enfin, le déhanchement particulier qui rythmait sa démarche venait compléter le tableau.

Il venait de s’arrêter pour admirer un superbe passereau qui avait choisi de lui offrir son chant, et songea furtivement à Aziraphale. La dernière fois qu’il avait vu l’ange, c’était à Florence. Ils avaient passé une journée intéressante auprès de Leonardo da Vinci. Entre autres. Un vague sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu’il se remémorait avec nostalgie cette période de sa vie, mais le fil de ses pensées fut brutalement tranché net lorsque le malheureux oiseau s’enflamma comme une torche.

Crowley resta planté là, l’air à la fois hébété et profondément choqué. Un rire haché excessivement désagréable qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien éclata alors. Il pivota aussitôt et afficha son sourire le plus faux et le mieux travaillé.

« Hastur ! Ligur ! Quel plaisir… inattendu… » acheva-t-il en levant un sourcil méprisant.

Son enthousiasme – si hypocrite qu’il fut – passa totalement au-dessus des deux ducs des Enfers qui le toisèrent de leurs yeux noirs. Le crapaud sur la tête d’Hastur rota avec un chuintement répugnant et une sauterelle non encore avalée en profita pour fuir, mais la langue du caméléon de Ligur jaillit et la pauvre créature disparut à nouveau, engloutie par la gueule d’à côté. Crowley ne put retenir une grimace de profond dégoût.

« Eh bien, commença Hastur.

― Oh, oui, ça aurait été dommage de la laisser s’enfuir. » commenta obligeamment Crowley.

Son talent lui permit d’adopter un air à la fois profondément concerné et incroyablement désintéressé. Ligur perdit patience – non qu’il en eut jamais vraiment eu – et grogna :

« Qu’as-tu appris ? Est-ce que l’Opposition est passée par-là ?

― Non, non, rien de bien significatif, répondit Crowley en secouant la main avec dédain. Quelques églises, quelques prières, mais surtout beaucoup de répression. Les bouddhistes tiennent à leur terrain, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Ils ne voyaient pas. Crowley maudit une nouvelle fois leur ignorance, tout en sachant qu’il ne tarderait sans doute pas à la bénir.

« Deux crétins envoyés par l’Opposition ont commencé une mission d’évangélisation, reprit-il sans faire de si gros efforts que ça pour se faire comprendre. Ça a séduit quelques personnes, mais ça ne plait pas à tout le monde. Il y a eu beaucoup d’exécutions et…

― J’adore les exécutions, l’interrompit Ligur.

― Vraiment ? Je n’aurais jamais cru qu-, commença Crowley, la bouche en cœur.

― Sont-elles publiques ?

― J’ai entendu dire qu’il y avait eu quelques crucifixions qui valaient le détour, glissa Crowley sur le ton de la conversation.

― Parfait.

― Plus loin. Vers le nord. »

Le démon roux agrémentait ses remarques de gestes équivoques en espérant que les deux ducs comprendraient le message et cesseraient de lui coller aux _setta_. Leurs têtes se tournèrent vers le nord, à cent-quatre-vingts degrés, sans que leurs corps ne bougent, ce qui fit à nouveau grimacer Crowley, puis revinrent à leur position initiale en conservant un sale mouvement pendulaire dû à l’inertie. Le crapaud rota de nouveau et Crowley retint un geignement.

« Je pense qu’il vaut mieux réserver, glissa Crowley. Les crucifixions s’arrachent, à ce qu’il paraît. »

Ligur hochait la tête d’un air concentré, mais Hastur était déjà passé à autre chose : il reluquait Crowley des pieds à la tête avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Tenue locale, fit le démon. Samouraï, kimono, tout ça. Faut se fondre dans la masse.

― Sans tes lunettes ridicules ? lança Hastur.

― Stratégique. Une histoire de _yōkai_. Des doutes qui se répandent, _et cætera_. » rétorqua le roux.

Les voyant ouvrir la bouche pour exprimer leur incompréhension en l’insultant selon une technique passive-agressive qu’ils maîtrisaient plutôt bien, Crowley déploya un effort diplomatique colossal – ou colossalement diplomatique – pour leur monter la tête au sujet d’une légende qui était en train de naître et qui avait pour but de détourner les âmes des humains locaux de la lumière apportée par l’Opposition. Et quand elle n’était pas encore arrivée, à se la jouer campagne préventive. Juste au cas où.

Arrivé au bout de ses arguments, il les dévisagea en souriant d’un air pincé.

« Et ça fonctionne, ça ? demanda Ligur. Tu en as tué beaucoup ?

― Oh, euh, quelques-uns. Çà et là.

― _Quelques-uns_ ? répéta Ligur, soupçonneux. Pourquoi seulement _quelques_ - _uns_ ?

― Oh, il ne faut pas exagérer avec ça. C’est un travail de fond, expliqua Crowley avec foi, il faut y aller doucement si nous voulons que ça fonctionne et que ça stoppe efficacement l’avancée de l’Opposition. Et si vous voulez mon avis, c’est bien parti, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

― L’Opposition est bien partie ? » s’offusqua Hastur.

Ligur, quant à lui, se contenta de lui lancer son regard assassin le plus sophistiqué.

« Quoi ? Mais non ! Enfin, faites un effort… L’avancée de l’Opposition est bien partie pour finir le bec dans l’eau. » corrigea Crowley, incapable de retenir son sourire jubilatoire devant les mines contrites des ducs dont l’esprit était resté bloqué au XIVe siècle européen sans prendre en compte les avancées qui l’avaient accompagné.

Voyant que la blague risquait de tourner au vinaigre, il reprit :

« Ce que je fais fonctionne, et l’autre côté va se rater. Bientôt. »

Voilà. Phrases courtes, mots simples. Hastur et Ligur se détendirent et Crowley échappa de justesse au blâme.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi ils t’ont envoyé toi, ici, murmura Ligur d’un air suspicieux. Ça a l’air amusant.

― Ils m’adorent, là en bas. » glissa Crowley en haussant les épaules tout en se tortillant comme un cobra prêt à aplatir son capuchon – ce qui, entre nous, ne serait pas une mince affaire pour toute personne normalement constituée.

Hastur sourit désagréablement.

« Vous savez quoi ? reprit Crowley qui commençait à transpirer. Je pense que vous devriez aller voir par vous-mêmes, au nord. Une petite crucifixion ou deux, ça vous fera du bien au teint. »

Malgré le sarcasme, ils considéraient sérieusement la proposition et Crowley décida d’en remettre une couche :

« Ils font ça drôlement bien, en plus, vous savez. Concept adapté aux façons locales, voyez. Avec des bouts de bois qui ont encore des branches bien pointues comme il faut. Ça doit faire drôlement mal, ça, si vous voulez mon avis.

― Il y a du sang ? demanda Ligur dont les yeux brillaient bien trop au goût de Crowley.

― Oh, énormément. De vraies cascades. Tu adorerais. »

Les ducs des Enfers échangèrent un regard. Surveiller Crowley était l’une des principales missions pour lesquelles ils étaient envoyés sur Terre, et cela les ennuyait prodigieusement. Mais ce pays bizarre avait l’air intéressant, lui. Ça sentait fort le sang, le feu et la sueur humaine et équine. Ça sentait la peur et le chagrin. Ça empestait la guerre. Et ils trouvaient ça délicieux.

« Vous pourriez même… » commença Crowley qui laissa délibérément sa phrase en suspens.

Les autres réagirent en même temps :

« Quoi ? Nous pourrions même quoi ? »

Crowley eut un sourire ophidien.

« Vous pourriez même contribuer à l’œuvre de Satan au Japon. Vous pourriez pousser les _daimyo_ et les bouddhistes à haïr les gentils chrétiens et à les persécuter.

― Japon ? fit Hastur.

― Le nom du pays où on se trouve actuellement, répondit obligeamment Crowley.

― _Daimyo_ ? demanda à son tour Ligur.

― Seigneur local.

― Bou…di…

― Bouddhistes, articula Crowley. Les partisans d’une des religions locales. Ils vénèrent un dieu assis en tailleur avec des oreilles énormes et un ventre… euh… conséquent.

― Bizarre, observa Hastur.

― Suspect, renchérit Ligur.

― Hum, hum, acquiesça Crowley. M’est avis que vous gagneriez en notoriété auprès du Conseil Noir si vous montiez au nord. Ou, mieux ! que vous descendiez au sud !

― Hum… allons à l’ouest, Ligur. »

Crowley se retint de leur suggérer aussi l’est en passant, car même eux étaient capables de s’apercevoir que la terre s’arrêtait quelques pas plus loin, à l’est, justement. L’inconvénient des archipels.

Soudain, Crowley se figea. Il venait de sentir quelque chose, une impression fugace, un sentiment d’attraction puissant qui l’appelait vers le sud. Il savait d’où ça venait. Et il savait aussi que pour éviter qu’Hastur et Ligur n’y aille, il fallait les encourager vivement à s’y rendre.

« Oh, non, non, c’est ennuyeux à l’ouest, il y a plein de…

― Petits villages extrêmement calmes où il fait bon vivre ? » l’interrompit Hastur.

Crowley grimaça. Les autres sourirent. Leurs bestioles aussi. Il avait beau être un démon, lâcher ces deux-là sur des innocents lui faisait mal. Mais il préférait cela à l’autre éventualité.

Le moment où chacun devait partir de son côté était toujours extrêmement pénible avec Hastur et Ligur. Crowley dansa un moment d’un pied sur l’autre, puis commença à reculer, l’air de rien.

« Bon, bien… euh… je vais… Je vais continuer à… mon travail, quoi… » bredouilla-t-il.

Il se retourna et s’éloigna vers la forêt afin de ne pas leur laisser voir dans quelle direction il comptait aller réellement.

« _Sayonara_ _!_ » leur lança-t-il en disparaissant entre les troncs.

Hastur et Ligur échangèrent un regard blasé.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il raconte encore, ce connard m’as-tu-vu ? lâcha Ligur.

― Aucune importance. Viens, suivons-le. Ensuite nous irons au nord.

― Et l’ouest ?

― C’est là qu’il va. On y va aussi.

― Et le sud ?

― Sans intérêt. »

Caché dans les bois à bonne distance, Crowley émit un sifflement haineux et entreprit sa longue et sinueuse marche à travers bois, falaises et autres ravins bien abruptes histoire de perdre convenablement – et innocemment – ses confrères.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setta (雪駄) : sandales japonaises traditionnelles.  
> Sayōnara (さようなら) : au revoir. Sous-entend qu'il s'agit d'un adieu définitif.


End file.
